


little more

by cherrytequila



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Fem!Jaebeom, Fem!Jinyoung, Female Ejaculation, Pussy Spanking, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, overuse of the word pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrytequila/pseuds/cherrytequila
Summary: sometimes jinyoung wants her pussy spanked. jaebeom indulges her each time.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 18
Kudos: 124





	little more

**Author's Note:**

> since i like pussy so much, i thought it was only fitting that i attempt to write about it :(
> 
> thanks to [bea](https://twitter.com/anendearinglump), [del](https://twitter.com/prdsdel), and [aj](https://twitter.com/jiasangel) for helping me out with this and giving me validation :(
> 
> if you see this, ily bea thanks for not calling me a terrible writer :(

Jaebeom is an open book. It’s not hard to tell whenever she is annoyed or happy with someone. And right now she’s clearly frustrated, little whines coming out of her mouth as she nuzzles into her girlfriend’s neck.

She’s on Jinyoung’s bed with her girlfriend’s back against her chest while she types away on her laptop. It’s been a whole day since they’ve had sex and Jaebeom is already missing the way Jinyoung moans against her mouth, begging for release.

Jinyoung seems to notice the weird tension coming out of Jaebeom and pauses her typing to look over her shoulder with a worried expression. “What’s wrong, Unnie?”

Jaebeom sighs and kisses Jinyoung’s cheek, “I just miss you.”

Jinyoung rolls her eyes and looks back at her laptop, “We’re literally touching. How can you miss me?”

“Wanna make you feel good, Jinyoungie,” Jaebeom keeps her lips on Jinyoung’s cheek, trailing them down her neck, leaving little kisses along the way. “Wanna make you squirt again.”

The building flush on Jinyoung's face makes her smile. Apparently, Jinyoung didn’t even know she could squirt until she met Jaebeom, and just remembering this little tidbit of information is enough to make Jaebeom swell with pride. The mere knowledge that she was the only one to do this to her girlfriend is enough to get her going.

Jinyoung hasn’t responded yet, and usually she would give her a light slap by now if she felt like she wasn’t feeling it.

“Baby?” Jaebeom asks, stopping her ministrations on her girlfriend’s neck.

But then Jinyoung suddenly puts her laptop away beside the bed, slightly jostling Jaebeom before she goes back to her original position with her back against Jaebeom’s chest.

“Unnie,” Jinyoung huffs out a breath as she spreads her legs and lifts up her skirt, leaning back to make sure Jaebeom can see her pink panties. “Touch Jinyoungie.”

Well this was unexpected, but Jaebeom is not about to question it. Not when she sees a damp spot starting to form on the pink material and her hand being guided between Jinyoung’s legs.

“Unnie, don’t you want to make Jinyoungie feel good?” Jinyoung pants into Jaebeom’s neck, rutting onto her hand. “Make Jinyoungie’s pussy squirt like before, hm?”

As if awoken by the word ‘pussy’, Jaebeom starts to move her fingers over the wet fabric, making Jinyoung mewl.

“You’re soaking already,” she teases. “Were you thinking about unnie rubbing your pussy, baby?”

Jinyoung just moans as Jaebeom starts to pull her panties to the side, revealing her leaking pussy.

“Fuck, baby. Look,” Jaebeom says as she spreads her cunt open with two fingers. “So fucking pretty for me.”

“Just get on with it,” Jinyoung whimpers, probably feeling exposed like this. She bucks her hips automatically as Jaebeom moves to rub her folds.

“Be patient and don’t come unless I tell you to,” Jaebeom says as she starts to rub everywhere except where Jinyoung wants it the most. “Got it?”

Jinyoung just whines and humps the air, grinding down on the fingers on her, trying to direct them to where she wanted, movements stilling abruptly when Jaebeom stops her.

“I’m asking you again,” Jaebeom said sternly, voice loud enough to demand attention. Her hand had come to a stop. “Got it?”

Jinyoung nods quickly with a hiccup, “Yes. Unnie just - ” The gathered slick slowly leaks out, sliding down, down, down. “- touch Jinyoungie’s clit, please.”

“Good girl,” Jaebeom says as she kisses Jinyoung on the cheek, and finally starts rubbing her clit, circling and rolling it between her fingers. “Always a good girl for me, right?”

“Mmmph,” Jinyoung whines, wrapping one arm around Jaebeom’s head behind her. “Only for you, always for you.”

Jaebeom hums in satisfaction as Jinyoung just gets wetter and wetter, “Want me to put a finger in?”

Jinyoung moans in reply, nodding enthusiastically. Jaebeom smiles into her neck and brings down her other hand to slowly dip two fingers into her hole, “So tight for me, baby. Can feel you clenching around my fingers.”

The fingers in her cunt start to thrust in and out, and Jinyoung starts squealing, the soles of her feet digging into the mattress to anchor herself, “Unnie, please don’t stop.”

And she doesn’t. If there’s one thing Jaebeom is good at, it’s making Jinyoung feel good with her hands alone. She knows how to move her hand in and out. Knows exactly where to curl up her fingers to make her cry out.

And Jinyoung is calling out for her right now, with pleas of _don’t stop_ and _faster_ and _oh my god_ interspersed with little _ah ah ah_ s when all of a sudden her whole body seizes, pussy clamping tightly on Jaebeom’s fingers as she squirts onto her hand and the bed.

Jaebeom stares in shock as Jinyoung doesn’t stop squirting. Liquid fast and hot against her hand and wrist, completely drenching her and the sheets beneath. This is not the first time Jaebeom has made Jinyoung squirt, but it still takes her breath away. The liquid from Jinyoung’s cunt slowly trickles down to dribbles as Jaebeom just continues to stare, can’t help but not look away as Jinyoung starts shivering from the aftermath.

Jaebeom hastily but carefully takes both hands off of Jinyoung once she comes to her senses and pushes Jinyoung away gently until her front touches the bed.

“W-what’s happening, unnie?” Jinyoung innocently asks, mouth slightly muffled by the bed.

Jinyoung is doing this on purpose. She came when Jaebeom explicitly told her not to and now she’s playing innocent. Jaebeom sees a slight smirk on Jinyoung’s face and knows she’s right.

“Open your legs,” Jaebeom says as she turns her around so that she can see Jinyoung properly. “I told you not to come until I tell you to.”

Jinyoung just nods as Jaebeom inserts herself into the space in between her thighs, “And you still came without my permission. You know what that means, right?”

Jinyoung barely hides a whine as she spreads open her pussy with both hands for Jaebeom to see. Jaebeom looks down to see her sore clit and even more liquid slowly dribble out of her pussy. Where did her panties disappear off to?

“Unnie has to spank Jinyoungie’s pussy now,” Jinyoung says, not even trying to hide the excitement in her voice. _This little minx._

Jaebeom sighs loudly because what’s the point of punishment if Jinyoung’s just going to enjoy it? Oh well, thought Jaebeom, taking in the way the insides of Jinyoung’s plush thighs glistened, she’s just here to make her feel good anyways.

“That’s right,” Jaebeom starts to rub her thighs, the motions made smooth by the slick skin, hands slowly inching towards her cunt. “How many do you think you deserve for coming without my permission? Three?”

Jinyoung shakes her head, hands never pulling away from her pussy, “Jinyoungie came without your permission, unnie. Need five spanks to make sure.”

See? This isn’t a punishment at all.

Flicking her hand and twisting her wrist to warm up, Jaebeom leans over to give her girlfriend a peck before fully cupping her pussy with one hand, “Alright, count each slap for me.”

“Yes, yes, please -“ Jinyoung begs, pushing her pussy into Jaebeom’s hand, spreading her legs wider.

Jaebeom slaps the bottom of her pussy with Jinyoung still spreading herself for her, and Jinyoung immediately reacts with a loud moan.

“O-one,” Jinyoung cries out, face scrunched up with a mixed expression of pleasure and pain. It must sting, but Jinyoung is looking at her like she owns the world, panting for more. “Four more to go, u-unnie.”

“Fuck, Jinyoung-ah,” Jaebeom says, smoothing her hand over her cunt. The heat radiating from her pussy is getting intense. “Good girl.”

Jinyoung shivers, relishing in her girlfriend’s touch before receiving another slap. This time, directly on her clit.

“Unnie!” Jinyoung squeals out, hips jerking, pushing up against Jaebeom’s hand.

Jaebeom plays around with the wetness gathering in Jinyoung’s hole and spreads it to her clit, “You didn’t count this one. Should I stop?”

Jinyoung tries to get up, slightly panicked but Jaebeom stills her with a hand to her chest. “Unnie, please. I need more. I’ll be good. I’ll keep counting, I promise,” she pleads, imploring with wide eyes.

Jaebeom gently pushes her back to the bed and looms over her, slipping her tongue in between her lips, comforting her by kissing. Jinyoung melts into it and starts to calm down.

“I’ll give you three more, don’t worry,” Jaebeom whispers into her mouth. “But you have to make sure you count. Otherwise I’ll stop.”

Jinyoung nods in reply and Jaebeom sits back up. Her girlfriend looks pretty like this, sniffling and sighing with her body begging for attention, flushed pink. Jinyoung reaches towards her pussy and spreads her folds open again, “Y-you promised, unnie! Three more!”

The pretense of this being a punishment is long gone and Jaebeom doesn’t mind at all. She just wants to make her girlfriend happy. That’s the only goal in Jaebeom’s life right now.

So she slaps her cunt again.

“Three!” Jinyoung moans out, her breathing becoming irregular, her eyes are closed this time as the rest of her body twitches in pleasure.

“You’re doing so good baby,” Jaebeom says as she replaces Jinyoung’s hands on her pussy with her own. “Taking your punishment so nicely.”

Jaebeom removes her hands, only to come back with another slap.

“Four! Unnie hng— “ Jinyoung throws her head back and moans. “Jinyoungie’s pussy feel so good, unnie.”

Jaebeom hums and puts her hands on Jinyoung’s thighs, “Do you remember why you’re getting punished, Jinyoung-ah?”

“Huh?” Jinyoung blinks at her unnie, still in a daze from the last spank. “Because Jinyoungie came without permission?”

“That’s right, baby,” Jaebeom says. Seeing Jinyoung’s face all confused like this only serves to turn Jaebeom even more on. “So make sure you don’t come again.”

“What are you going to do?” Jinyoung just smirks, apparently just coming to her senses. “Spank me more?”

“I’ll do you one better,” Jaebeom leans into Jinyoung’s breathing space and gives her a little smooch on the nose. “I don’t lick out your pussy.”

This was apparently the right thing to say because Jinyoung starts whining, thumping her feet on the bed in protest. Jaebeom quickly goes to leave kisses on her cheek to soothe her girlfriend before she throws a full tantrum.

“You want me to give your pussy kisses, right?” Jaebeom asks her girlfriend, leaving a kiss on her lips. Jinyoung nods enthusiastically, clearly in favour of getting eaten out rather than being a brat. “Then, behave.”

Jinyoung lets out a whimper at the stern tone in Jaebeom’s voice making Jaebeom smile at the noise. While bratty Jinyoung is always a treat, obedient Jinyoung manages to tug at her heartstrings. It’s not often that Jaebeom gets a pliant Jinyoung so Jaebeom plans to treasure this moment for a long time.

The last slap lands directly on Jinyoung’s clit again. The wet sound is _louder_ than previous, managing to echo in the empty room. And Jinyoung cries this time, letting out a tiny _five_. Jaebeom quickly makes sure to collect Jinyoung in her arms. One hand caressing her girlfriend’s cheek, and the other hand soothing her sore cunt.

“Did so good for me, baby,” Jaebeom says, kissing the tears on Jinyoung’s face. “So perfect for me.”

Jinyoung lets out another cry and manhandles Jaebeom’s head so they can kiss again, making sure that she tastes every inch of Jaebeom’s mouth.

“Please let Jinyoungie come, unnie,” Jinyoung says into Jaebeom’s mouth, the words coming out as a mere whisper.

“Okay,” Jaebeom agrees mindlessly, still stroking her fingers over Jinyoung’s pussy. She removes her hands and wordlessly spreads Jinyoung’s thighs. “Going to reward my good girl.”


End file.
